Roaring Wind
by Miss Itachi Uchiha
Summary: Konan and Itachi go on a little date, then it takes a dive for the worst. Literally. a little OOC


**A/N: A dedication to Kisame, birthday March 18**

The sky was peaceful, the water was cool and people were looking at them. Konan and Itachi were on a little date and on a boat no less... Plus, to make matters more _awkward_, they were in a pond.

" Remind me, why I agreed to go on this miserable, yet time-wasting date?" Itachi replied. The blue-haired Akatsuki member before him spoke,

" Because the Boss said you would and I just needed to get out of that stuffy place!" Konan huffed. Itachi stared at his reflection in the water and something caught his eye. Looking back to the woman, he found that she hadn't noticed and was paying attention to something else. Taking a sack from his cloak, Itachi gave it to Konan who gave him a confused look.

" It's fish food. Feed it to the fish." Itachi replied. Konan gladly took the sack of fish food and sprinkled some into the waer. That's when a fin appeared above the surface, heading for them. Upon seeing that fin, Konan immediately dropped the fish food and cried,

" Shark! Help, Shark!" She ran over to the Sharingan user and clung onto him as he stood up.

" Get off, Konan. There's no such thing as sharks. This is a pond, for kami's--" Konan's shriek caught him off guard as their boat started to tip, before he could escape, the boat finally tipped over, taking the two people onboard with it. " Konan, scream one more time and I--" A tug on his cloak sent him into the water again. Konan tried to climb ontop of him, which kinda looked a little silly to the passerbys. Burning with anger, Itachi growled out,

" Come out, Kisame so this woman can remove herself from ontop of me."

Konan, whose arms and legs were wrapped tightly around Itachi, clinging for dear life, stopped her actions and blinked. " Kisame?" Konan cried, when the figure broke through the water's surface and there stood the Akatsuki member. She immediately removed herself from Itachi, not because of the glare that Itachi was giving her, but because she was mad at Kisame for scaring her. She stomped over to the shark nin and snarled.

" You--" Kisame just smirked, then looked over at his partner.

" It was fun scaring her, eh?" Kisame replied with a little chuckle. Itachi remained quiet, but a smile made it's way on his lips. Konan looked from one member to the other.

" You were in on it the whole time, weren't you Itachi? Ugh! I should've known!" Konan cried. She did some signs and brought out a origami crane out of thin air and then then it took into the sky, creating immense winds that was suddenly picking up around them. People were screaming and running for cover. Itachi and Kisame both stood in the pond, as the wind raged on and on. Their opponent, Konan; master of the Origami.

" You'll both pay for making fun of me!" Konan summoned her crane to attack, Kisame brought out his sameheada and slashed at the bird, but failed, almost cutting it. The crane came around again and this time, Kisame managed to cut it in half. Konan growled, " I would continue, but since today is your birthday Kisame, I have to cut this fight short. Until next time," Konan replied and disappeared.

Kisame just scoffed. " And here I was, getting fired up for nothing." Itachi got out of the pond and started walking. Kisame ran after him, going back to the lair where the other Akatsuki members were. When they reached there, there was balloons here and there. Kisame twitched at how 'happy' the colors were, it was too bright and so not matching with the mood he was in right now.

" Tobi is a good boy. Kisame, why do you not look happy? Today is afterall, the celebration of your birth!" Tobi cried happily. Kisame forced out a laugh and placed a hand on the boy's shoulders.

" It's nothing, Tobi. So where's Zetsu and the others?" Kisame asked as Itachi disappeared into the living room. Tobi took ahold of Kisame's cloak and tugged him towards the living room, where everybody besides, Itachi and Konan cried out 'Happy Birthday' to Kisame.

" Are you trying to make me deaf!" Kisame cried, covering his ears.

" No, of course not!" Deidera bounded up to the shark nin and smiled.

" Blow out the candles, Kisame!" Tobi jumped up and down. Kisame sighed and then blew out the candles. " Cake! Cake! Tobi is a good boy!" Kisame wasn't in the mood for cake right now. On the other side of the room, stood Konan, the Akatsuki member of the Origami. She was staring at him, Kisame walked up to her.

" Don't think that I'll go easy on you. Afterall, you initiated this challenge and I'm not one to back down." Kisame replied. Konan smirked mischeiviously.

" Of course not. Wouldn't dream of it. Like I said earlier, I wouldn't have ended the fight if it weren't for your special day today."

" Tomorrow at the crack of sunrise. Over at the park." Kisame said, Konan just chuckled.

" Tomorrow it is."

Konan stood in the middle of the park, the wind roaring around her sending chills up her spine. She stood waiting for the shark nin to appear. Her arms were crossed about her chest and she couldn't help but tap her foot in annoyance. " Where the heck is Kisame? He better not have stood me up." Konan growled.

" Can't wait for a few more seconds? Really, Konan and here I thought you were a patient person."

" Well, I'm not." Konan replied turning around to face Kisame.

" I see. So let's get this fight on the road, shall we?" Kisame smirked, taking out his sameheada. Konan just nodded. They charged at each other. Konan swiftly dodged Kisame's attack and then performed a jutsu where paper wings sprouted from her back and took to the skies, letting paper falling to the ground below. " So, that's how it'll be. Great." Kisame jumped up and swung at the female akatsuki who flew up higher. Kisame landed on the tree, waiting for her attack, which came from behind him, sent him tumbling towards the earth floor.

" Is that the best you can do? Ha!" Konan scoffed, she hovered over him about a good 5ft. Kisame growled and glared up at the woman, who had a confident smirk on her face. Without warning, Kisame leaped up and tackled the woman to the ground, releasing her jutsu as the wings began to disappear. She landed with a hard thud to the ground and Kisame ontop of her, pinning both of hands to the side of her head. She looked up at the shark nin with utmost hate in her eyes.

" Get off of me!" Konan struggled. Kisame leaned in close,

" How about no?" Konan again growled at their closeness and tried to buck the body off of her, but when their hips connect, Kisame let out a strangle groan. He looked down at her. " Don't do that ever again." Kisame replied, but she did, just to tease him. " Woman, you're asking for it."

" For what?" Konan shot back, suddenly Kisame's lips were on hers. Konan's eyes flew wide open, trying to register what just happened.

Few seconds passed as they stayed in the same position, their lips still locked. Konan somehow had her hands released and raised her hand and slapped the shinobi above her. He broke their kiss and glared at the woman before him. " Get. Off. Of. Me. Now." Konan replied. Kisame just smirked as if he accomplished something. He stood up and offered her his hand, she just swatted it away and stood up on her own. She began dusting her cloak off and glared at Kisame, who just acted like nothing had happened.

" How about we call this battle a draw?" Kisame replied. Konan looked at him and thought about it. A draw was better than losing, but it wasn't like winning. She nodded.

" A draw it is." Konan said. Kisame began to head off back to the base, the sun had already started to set. He stopped and turned around.

" By the way, Konan. Where's my present?" Kisame asked. Konan just scoffed and turned towards the sunset and replied just above a whisper.

" You stole my first kiss, doesn't that count as a present from me?" Kisame smirked even wider.

" I guess that's a present. You wouldn't mind, if I get another one. Would you?" Konan burned with anger and chased after the shark nin,

" Not on your life!" 

Konan's roaring wind in her heart, had finally ceased. She found peace in a shinobi called Kisame Hoshigaki.

OWARI 


End file.
